fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 祭り篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Matsuri-hen: is the OVA series for the Crossover season, Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. The additional story that takes place after the "Takamagahara Arc". The theme of the series are Japanese Mythology/Folklore, Reincarnations, Nostalgia, Youkai, Supernatural Powers, Fighting, Friendship, Shikigamis and Demons. The Cures' main motifs are the Japanese Gods and Onmyoujis. However, the series had a more mature and darker theme '''with a more realistic violence despite the strong comedy genre, and it shares some elements with some series (produced by Sunrise) like Mai-Hime, Inuyasha and Onmyou Taisenki. '''Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio Gonzo. However, these drawings made are come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Rating: R+ '''- 17+ (violence & profanity). Story: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc Episodes * The story take place after they returned into Human world after the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! are bringing to life, their daily lives will resume only for 4 months before the final battle. But something is wrong about the couple on Romeo and Juliet, feared that it turns out to be a break the couple. And Leontes had discovered the existence of these monsters called Jikochu that the Jikochu Trio once summoned them, to take the opportunity to eliminate the Onmyouji-Precures and their allies. Their friends, like Mana and Hermione, have to help Romeo and Juliet reconcile themselves together so that goes turn into a terrible drama and caused a final rupture. Not to mention Jikochus that are around! Characters: Gonzo☆Cures: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / '''Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu) - has 16 years old who is the first protagonist and an anti-heroine who is a Hanyou, a half-youkai girl. She wanted to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenge of her mother's death. Juliet is sweet and naive, but arrogant and impulsive, often apathetic about rules and duties. She hates to be mistaken for a fox because of her youkai nature, but she's actually a wolf girl. Her stomach is growling often when she was hungry. She's also called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Magatama Jewel. Juliet's familiar is Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer. She is the "Sun Goddess", her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson. Juliet's god motif is Amaterasu. Juliet is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rozetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Tsukiyomi '(キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi) - is a 16-year-old girl and Juliet's main rival-friend who's native from New York in North America. She was also called "Sister Rosette" as she was a Christian nun and an exorcist. She get along very badly with Juliet and often quarreled with her. Very hot-headed and energetic, Rosette shown to be very ambitious and determined, she is also very selfless and endowed with a sense of humor, her dream is to defeated Juliet one day. She was also called the "White Swan of Magdalene" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Yata Mirror, she used exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette's familiar is Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring. She is the "Moon Goddess", her animal motif is the Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Rosette's god motif is Tsukiyomi. Rosette is the character from "'Chrno Crusade". * Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō) - had 15 years old who's native from New York in North America like Rosette, she's the youngest of the Cures and a Tsundere. Meg is a lesbian and fall in love with Jo. Meg possessed the Demon Arm that been created by Orochi. She was forced to wear a mechanism attached to her left arm calling a "Limiter" to limit her evil power. Meg is also a pervert, but remains naive and clumsy, she dislikes Hermione and spoiled brats. She appears to fighting against Cure Amaterasu. But she decides to protect and fight evil, after being defeated by Cure Tsukiyomi. She was called the "Lion Knight of Bailan" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Kusanagi Sword. Meg's familiar is Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons. She is the "Sky Goddess", her animal motif is the Lion and her main color is Yellow. Meg's god motif is Susanoo. Meg is the character from "Burst Angel". * Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya) - had 19 years old and the eldest of the Cures. She was also be called "Sister Esther" as she's a Christian nun like Rosette. Esther is a mature woman with a strong sense of justice, she is very shy and has a lack of trust, but shown to be quite clever and a skilled fighter. She was a very good ally, can protects and helps them in critical situations. Like Juliet, Esther wants to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to avenged Ion's death as she blamed Rosette for assassinated Ion, but it was actually Cain who had taken Rosette's appearance. She was called the "Polar Bear of Albion" by the Guardians of Yomi. Esther's familiar is Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. She is the "Land Goddess", her animal motif is the Polar Bear and her color theme is White. Esther's god motif is Sakuya. Esther is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami) - is Tsukune's love interest and a Shinso Vampire. She has 18 years old and she comes from the Youkai Academy. She's a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist, she often packs many items within her cleavage from breasts and used as a secret weapon in need. Moka has the desire to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to save Kurumu from her curse. Moka is very hostile towards the Hanyou because of their hybrid nature, she is annoyed that Juliet who thinks only to take revenge, but she was defeated by Juliet in the Gonzo Tournament. Moka finally joined officially the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She was called the "Bat of Shuzen" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, Moka's familiar is Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter. Moka is the "Death Goddess", her animal motif is a Bat and her theme color is Black. Moka's god motif is Izanami. Moka is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". DokiDoki! Cures: * Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - is the bright and energetic girl who believes actions speak louder, and help others without thinking about the consequences. However, she is a terrible singer. Although Mana is a Precure, she haven't an ability to see supernatural monsters such as the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies. As a result, Mana never believes about the youkai. Mana initially despised Juliet for her arrogance, but quickly became friends after learned from Juliet's tragic childhood. Her partner is Sharuru and her card motif is the Heart. Her attacks are focused on purifying the enemy. Her theme color is Pink. Mana is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - is Mana's best friend and she often stays in Pig's Tail as her parents spend most of their time working. She cares deeply about Mana, and desire to protected her. Rikka was unaware about of the Shikigami-Fairies because of the lack of ability to see them. Rikka held a strong grudge to Aion. Since her meet with Rosette, she became quickly friends with her. She also helped Rosette reveal her feelings for Chrno. Her partner is Raquel and her card motif is the Diamond. She attacks using icy blasts that freeze her opponents. Her theme color is Blue. Rikka is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - is the heir to Yotsuba Zaibatsu. A classmate and a good friend of Rikka and Mana. Alice is a polite and caring person, but often flaunts wealth without thinking. Her family and her butter, Sebastian, were frozen during an attack in Oogai Town by the Ayakashis. Alice cannot see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies because she haven't an ability to see the spirits and supernatural monsters. Alice loves Meg a lot despite being wary of Alice for her rich noble status. Her fairy partner is Lance and her card motif is the Club. Her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. Her theme colors are Yellow and Green. Alice is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - is often nicknamed "Makopi" by her fans. Having come from another world, Makoto is generally unfamiliar with a lot of Japanese customs. Currently, since the Trump Kingdom and the people have been frozen by the Ayakashis while Makoto is unable to see them due from the lack of ability to see spirits, she decides to go in search of answers in order to discover this phenomenon. Makoto will quickly become friends with Esther Blanchett, but dislike Ion for his insane lovestruck behavior. Her fairy partner is Dabyi and her card motif is the Spade. She mainly uses slicing blade attacks. Her theme color is Purple. Makoto is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) - is Regina's biological sister. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanour most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. Aguri also dislike Moka who thinks her superior to others, because she despised Aguri deeply by calling a "wretched human girl". Aguri is able to see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, unlike Mana and others. Unlike the other Cures, she transforms using the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. She uses a unique lipstick-like weapon called the Love Kiss Rouge. Her fairy partner is Ai and her card motif is the Ace card. Her theme color is Red. Aguri is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Mascots: * Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori) - is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko. It was he who had given the girls the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin. He was a narrator and a commentator, where he announces some information or scenes, he comments also the Shounen cliches. He go often to warmed the girls about the dangers and the appearances of the Ayakashis. Koumori is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Shikigami-Fairies / Holy Beasts of Kyoto: * Suzaku (スザク "朱雀" Suzaku) / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニ ド ボロメオ Hāmaioni Do Boromeo) - is Juliet's familiar and the second protagonist of the story, better called as "Hermione the Fire Demon". She's a beautiful woman of 16 years old. Her parents runs a Japanese hot spring called the "Borromeo Hot Spring". Hermione is immature and snob, but kind and polite that address the people in a honorific way. Naive and impulsive, she often acted as a "queen bee". However, Hermione lived in her childhood affected by loneliness and lives as an outcast because of her supernatural powers they seen her as a monster. Hermione had love feelings for Tybalt, her only childhood friend in which he has been entrusted under her care. As the series progresses, Hermione gain maturity and self-control. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Natsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Summer" and her Supernatural Element is Fire and represented Love. She was based on the Vermilion Bird of the South. Hermione is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Seiryu (セイリュー "青龍" Seiryū) / Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) - has 12 years old and Hermione's best friend whose she trust her, she is the youngest and the true leader of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, Azmaria is Rosette's familiar. Just after being released from the Ayakashi's control, she sealed the pact with Rosette. Despite being only a young child, she helps her best friends to get along with each other, she's protective and caring during significant moments. Unlike Hermione, Azmaria is very mature, calm and thoughtful, but she remains a crybaby. Azmaria loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. As Seiryu, she was a Japanese blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Haru", she's known as the "Shikigami of Spring" and her Supernatural Element is Wood and represented Determination. She is able to change her forms thanks to the Draconic Change. She was based on the Azure Dragon of the East. Azmaria is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Kirin (キリン "麒麟" Kirin) / Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) - is Meg’s familiar. She has 17 years old as a human, but she was actually a bio-weapon. She is known as the "Angel from Hell", she is cold-hearted and lonely but she caring about Meg. Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Jo is originally a bio-weapon despite her human appearance, before becoming Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons. Jo's death is unknown but probably during the battle in Tokyo. As Kirin, she was a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, and her sentences is "~ Kisetsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Seasons", and her Supernatural Element is Earth and represented Trust. She was based on the Yellow Kirin of the Center. Jo is the character from "Burst Angel". * Byakko (ビャッコ "白虎" Byakko) / Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna) - is Esther's familiar and a Methuselah, he has a shy but obsessive love for Esther Blanchett, Ion acted as a Yandere. He was aged of 19 years old despite his youthful appearance, which makes him the oldest and the only male of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. He appears to be a young teenage boy which often mistaken as a girl. Ion is in love with Esther despite she's not aware of his feelings, he was a very loyal and innocent boy. Despite Ion is a Methuselah, he become a Shikigami-Fairy after he dies from the murder caused by Cain, which reincarnated him into Byakko. As Byakko, he was a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, his sentences is "~ Aki", he's known as the "Shikigami of Autumn", and his Supernatural Element is Metal and represented Bravery. He was based on the White Tiger of the West. Ion is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Genbu (ゲンブ "玄武" Genbu) / Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu) - is actually a Succubus, she had 17 years old and be Moka's familiar. As a result of a powerful curse caused by the Guardians of Yomi, she became a Shikigami-Fairy. She disobey Leontes to faced against Hermione, but she was purified and decided to follow the group. Even she was released from her curse after becoming Moka's familiar by sealing the pact, she remains as a Shikigami-Fairy. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Fuyu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Winter", and her Supernatural Element is Water and represented Gentleness. She was based on the Black Tortoise of the North. Kurumu is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Secondary Mascots/Allies: * Raijin (ライジン "雷神" Raijin) / Kagerou (陽炎 Kagerō) - or known as Kagerou Kouga (甲賀 陽炎 Kōga Kagerō), she is an attractive woman and Gennosuke's cousin who is also been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. Kagerou joined them as an ally, she was also hired as a new teacher at the Heian High School and takes Hermione as her disciple to trained and master her abilities. As Hermione's guardian since early childhood, Kagerou is shown to be very strict and stern as she hates when Hermione disobeying her but shown a motherly relationship towards her. As Raijin, she was a Thunderbird-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Rakurai", she is known as the "Shikigami of Thunderbolt", and her Supernatural Element is Lightning. She was based on the thunder god Raijin. Kagerou is the character from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Inaba (イナバ "因幡" Inaba) / Astharoshe Asran (アスタローシェ アスラン Asutarōshe Asuran) - is the Viscountess of Odessa and the Duchess of Kiev. Like Ion, she was murdered by Cain Nightroad, before her reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy. Very quiet, Astharoshe often thinks before taking action, because she dislike immature and impulsive people. Astharoshe officially joined the group to lend a hand and took the DokiDoki! Cures in trainings. As Inaba, she was a white rabbit/hare-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Kido", she is known as the "Shikigami of Brightness", and her Supernatural Element is Light. She was based on the white hare Inaba from Japanese folklore. Astharoshe is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Gyuki (ギュウキ "牛鬼" Gyūki) / Ewan Remington (ユアン レミントン Yuwan Reminton) - is the minister of the Magdalene Order, and a father of the Catholic Church. After being reincarnated, he haven't changed and keep memories of his past. Remington becomes a teacher in the Sengoku Nursery School. After revealed to be a Shikigami-Fairy, he becoming a mentor and take charge with Juliet and Rosette in the training to help them master their powers. As Gyuki, he was a humanoid bull-like (Minotaur) Shikigami Fairy, and his sentences is "~ Hyōzan", he is known as the "Shikigami of Iceberg", and his Supernatural Element is Ice. He was based on the bull Gyuki from Japanese folklore. Remington is the character from "Chrno Crusade". DokiDoki Mascots: * Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) (Charle in the English dub) - is Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner and the only girl of the newborn triplets. She ends her sentences with "~ Sharu!". Sharuru is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) - is Rikka's dog-like fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "~ Keru!". Raquel is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Lance (ランス Ransu) - is Alice's bear-like fairy partner. He is a little spoiled. He ends his sentences with "~ De ransu!". Lance is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Dabyi (ダビィ Dabī) (Davi in the English dub) - is Makoto's cat-like fairy partner who is the oldest of the fairies. Very independent, but often worries about Makoto. She ends her sentences with "~Da byi!" or "~ Byi!". Dabyi is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Ai (アイちゃん Ai-chan) - is a mysterious winged baby who is Aguri's partner and helps her transform into Cure Ace using the Love Eyes Palette. She often says either "~ Kyuppi!", "~ Ai!" or "~ Kyuppi Rappa". Like Aguri and Regina, Ai had the new ability to see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies. Ai is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Allies: * Romeo Candore Van De Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū) - is Tybalt's half younger brother and he has 16 years old. After his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Juliet for 400 years, before their current reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future, his father Leontes who is the Guardian of Yomi while his mother Portia who is the goddess of Takamagahara. In his current reincarnation as a Hanyou like Juliet, Romeo has pointy ears, and two dark blue tails with blue flames at the top of his tails. Romeo is a good ally and and a fellow supporter, he can fight in need. Unlike Juliet, he keep control of himself from his youkai blood that take over from his mind. Romeo is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Chrno (クロノ Kurono) (Chrono in the English dub) - is a clumsy boy who is the "Comic Character" of the Allies and Romeo's best friend. He always sought to prove useful and help others to also draw attention to Rosette, but he is a pervert and a sex maniac. Chrno is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. He had been subjected to teasing and bullying from his classmates and was called the "Dwarf" because of his small size and his pointed ears, he was also afraid of crustaceans such as crabs. Despite his innocent and harmless appearance, Chrno is actually a formidable demon who is actually his true form. Chrno is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Sei (セイ Sei) - is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend, and a fellow supporter. She wears a long blue jacket and has her black hair in a bun, she's sometime clever and calm. Sei's grandfather runs Bailan and comes from a very powerful family. Sei was born and raised as a traditional Chinese girl and was trained in various ways of her clan/syndicate. She had a somewhat passive role as she rarely fights and support or worry the heroes. Sei is also Satella Harvenheit's best friend during childhood and so as well in Nara University. Sei is the character from "Burst Angel". * Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo) - appears as a clumsy and silly man, completely unfit for his job. Abel is the oldest of the Allies as he acted as an older brother of even a father for the heroes. He is able to becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Crusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Currently, he become the teacher of the Nara University School. Abel is secretly fall in love with Esther while Ion is very jealous about him. Abel is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune) - was also Moka's future husband. He comes from the Youkai Academy, Tsukune is a Shinso Vampire like Moka. He is a very kind and loyal man who is very popular with women that making the others men jealous. Tsukune is called the "Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, doesn't stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Tsukune is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". * Regina (レジーナ Rejīna) - is a spoiled and demanding girl who is a personification of Marie Ange's inner darkness. She also possessed for the Miracle Dragon Glaive. As an ally to the Cures, Regina begins attending Mana's school while starting anew. Revealing that she had the new ability to see spirits or spiritual monsters such as the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, despite that she was a simple human like her friends. Regina has respect for Juliet and Hermione for some similarities with her. She also hates Leontes Van De Montague as he's responsible for killing her father, leaving her also a scar on her back, she would do anything to avenge from his death. Regina is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Antagonists: * Leontes Van De Montague (レオンティーズ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Reontīzu Vu~an do Montagyū) - is the main antagonist of the story who is the leader and Romeo's father. He is the tyrannical prince of Neo-Verona in the past, before his soul is send in Yomi and become a Hanyou after his death 400 years ago. Leontes is the most vicious of all the Guardians of Yomi, and can even betray or kill his own allies. He is an illegitimate Capulet offspring, and his mother was born and raised into poverty. After being a Guardian of Yomi, he had one goal: to revive Orochi and released him from the Dragon's Gate by harvesting the Mugen Furyoku to regain control of Neo-Verona and thus Takamagahara. Leontes is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". Trivia: * '''Genre: '''Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Ecchi - Fantastic - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. * Some characters have their own birthdays revealed unlike to their original counterparts whose birthday are unknown or not revealed. * This Arc was mostly centered around on the couple of Romeo and Juliet. * It was very first time with a main Crossover series have a OVA series. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Series based on Anime Category:Demon Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Japanese Mythology Themed Series Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!